


Even Spencer Doesn't Know Everything

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Spencer Reid and Aaron Hotchner are in an established relationship.</p><p>Hotch decides that tonight is the night that he takes Spencer's virginity and has no intention on being gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Spencer Doesn't Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Adult-FanFiction a long time ago and decided to post it here since I no longer use that site.

Aaron Hotchner sat on the couch in his living room stroking the length of his cock as he tilted his head back and moaned his young lover's name. He has been waited eight, long months for Spencer to give him his virginity and decided that tonight will be that night. He has worked with Spencer for years and ever since the first day the tal boy genius walked into his office Hotch wanted nothing more than to bury himself deep into the young boy's depths. He longed to feel the small body under him and just couldn't take it anymore. Spencer Reid was his, and he had every intention on taking what belonged to him. 

Pre cum began to trickle down the older man's hand just as a soft knocking sound occurred. Aaron shot up from the couch,slipping his cock back into his pants, zipping them and went to open the door seeing none other than Spencer himself. The dark haired man welcomed his boyfriend into his apartment by giving him a warm hug, breathing in his scent, the faint giggle from the young agent was enough to send him over the edge as he walked the boy to his bedroom. The older man stood before the blushing Spencer Reid with the bed directly behind him.

"Here, taste this." Aaron demeaned, pulling his pre cum covered hand to the boy's lips. Spencer obeyed the order and began to give light, kitten licks. "Mmmn... This taste so sweet! What is it?" He couldn't hold back the evil grin as he titled his prey's head back and whispered into his ear, "Dinner." A small whimper left the quivering soft, pink lips, "W...When's dinner..?" 

"Now." And with that Spencer was forcefully pushed down onto the bed having his older lover immediately climb ontop of him, holding the his writes down with more force than needed. Reid let out with a yelp and looked up into the dark, brown eyes, fearful of what was to come but trusted that the man would never hurt him. "W-What are you doing...?" He lifted his head, giving a small, gentle kiss but only received a wet, dominating one. When the large man forced his tongue inside the younger one’s mouth his grip only tightened when he tasted a mix of coffee and candy, roughly removing each article of clothing. 

"You're such a goddamn tease you know that right?" Aaron was driven by lust as he took his grip off Reid's wrist but only to rip open the button down shirt, rubbing his fingers over the hard nipples, pinching and twisting, abusing them for howerever long he pleased. All he could think about was encasing his whole length inside the small body, watching him squirm and moan out as he got fucked for the first time, hopefully waking his neighbors so everyone on his block will know just how the nerdy, little boy genius likes it. 

"You know Baby, " He started as he began to stroke the young boy's length that was nowhere near his size nor thickness. "So many times I want to call you into my office, strip you , force you on my desk and have you finger yourself, spreading that tight, pink beauty you have." Spencer let out with a heavenly moan at just the words his lover was saying. "B-But the security cameras!" The man just smirked at the quivering and blushing agent and gave the swollen nipples another hard squeeze. "Exactly. I want them to watch. All of them. Morgan, Emily, Garcia...Everyone in that whole fucking building, stream it live."  
The older man reaches over his panting lover and searches for the bottle of lube he always keeps in his top draw for every time Spencer came over, wishful thinking never hurt. "Tell me baby, do you play with yourself when you're alone?" Spencer looked a bit confused. 

Why would Hotch be asking something so random in a moment such as this? "Y-You know I play chess alone." Aaron groaned with how innocent the man was. He has an IQ of 187 but was completely clueless when it comes to sex.

"I don't mean with a chessboard baby, I'm talking about here." Spencer mewled at the overwhelming feeling of the large, lubed finger force its way inside of him. It made him feel so dirty, so slutty. It made him want more. 

“Ahh! N-No I...I don’t.” 

“You're a fucking liar! You probably have vibrators of all sizes stacked up on your book shelves in your bedroom!" 

Reid arched his back like a cat in heat and the man above him took that as a signal to add another finger to the tight heat purposely avoiding his prostate. "Damnit Reid you're so tight!" He growled.

"I-I'm sorry...! " The boy screamed as he felt a third finger side into him, tears silently falling. 

"Don't be sorry. It's nothing my cock can't take care of." Reassuring his squirming boyfriend as he sucked on the abused nipples. The smaller man began to whine when he felt the fingers being removed from his heat, trying move his hips to keep them in. The older man couldn't help but chuckle at the beautiful sight as he began to stroke himself, applying a large amount of lube to his cock. "Ready?" The Spencerr received a hard smack on his pale skin, leaving a bright red hand mark on his plump ass. 

"D-Don't I..um...you know...suck you first?" It was something he had overheard during "Girl Time" at the office. 

A gentle kiss was placed on the boy's lips. "Sometimes, but not tonight. I need to be inside you Spencer. I need to feel your virginity be taken by me. I need your ass swallowing my cock as I ram you into the mattress. Please, Please let me inside baby." The boy tried to hold back a mix of a moan and a giggle at the words his lover was saying. Though it was hot it was also amusing to see his boss beg and look so desperate.

"Take me... I trust you. I love you." Spencer managed to say as he whimpered and mewled from the constant kissing. 

 

Aaron smacked the boy's ass again letting out a pleasing cry as the thick head plunged deep into Spencer's tight hole. Screams of pain and pleasure escaped the brown haired beauty feeling as if his lover's cock would never stop going deeper into his depths. "Take my cock Reid. Open up for me. Yeah, yeah just like that." Another smack was delivered to the moaning boy beneath him, "Fuck I been waiting forever for this!" The man couldn't hold out anymore, forcing himself deep, deep inside his screaming lover, taking full advantage of him. It didn't take anyone with an IQ over 7 to know that Spenser would have finger imprint bruises on his ass and hickies on his chest for at least a week. 

The older, muscular man ripped his cock out of the hot abyss and slammed right back in , hitting Reid's prostate every single time causing Reid to cum all over his stomach, even reaching up to his chest in some areas. Aaron was going to make him hold it till the very end but Reid is, well..was a virgin and by his response about the chess game it was obvious that he had never pleasured himself either.

"Morgan wanted to be your first you know. He told me that he wanted to fuck you up against the one way mirror. “Take my cock! That’s right baby, open up for Daddy. Fuck, you’re so good.”

Digging his nails into the slim boy's ass cheeks, he came deep inside,Reid felt a thick, warm liquid with a quick sharp pain run through him as he screamed one last time as he came again as well. The older man pulled out of the small boy and laid beside him, pulling him close to his chest feeling his body go up and down with each breath he took. 

As the morning sun peeked through the curtains in the quiet apartment Hotch reached to pull his boyfriend closer to him but felt nothing. Quickly the man sat up and looked next to him. No Spencer. He was gone."He was a virgin...I should have been gentle...I'm so selfish...He got scared and left." The man felt the tightness on his chest and the burning sensation in his throat, trying to hold back the tears. "He was...my everything...Now he...he probably hates me..." he muttered to himself as he forced himself to get out of bed, throwing on a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt practically dragging himself down the hall towards the kitchen as he let out with a sigh. 

"Morning honey!" The sobbing man lifted his head in shock and amazement. It was Reid with two cups of coffee in his hand sitting on the table wearing nothing but one of the man’s oversized shirts. He handed his love the extra cup of coffee.

"What's all this?" The older man could feel his heart still beating a mile a minute as the idea that he almost lost the love of his life. 

 

"Well, last night you gave me dinner." Reid began as he dropped to his knees unzipping the man's zipper with his teeth looking up at him" Now it's my turn to give you breakfast."


End file.
